


Prices Paid

by youregorgeouswaitwhat



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, this is what happens when u marry a JERK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youregorgeouswaitwhat/pseuds/youregorgeouswaitwhat
Summary: Hans and Anna reflect on their life choices after their marriage.
Relationships: Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	Prices Paid

He was beautiful.

The most beautiful man she had ever met, and he was all hers, for the rest of her life. Anna could hardly believe how lucky she was. The sunlight from the window made his hair look like fire, and Anna carded her fingers through it, sighing at its softness. Her other hand traced his jaw, lingering on the uncombed sideburns before reaching the beginnings of stubble on his chin. The roughness of it tickled her fingertips, which made her giggle. She brought her hand down his neck, to his muscled shoulder, to his defined chest, his skin pale and freckled and warm. She heard Hans murmur something in his sleep, and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his neck and holding him tight.

Her new husband was a fitful sleeper. He thrashed around and talked a lot, usually a low, angry, muttering seemingly directed at himself. Sometimes it turned to screams, pleas for mercy, for attention, for… something. Anna had been woken up several times during the week by his restlessness, and she responded the same way each time- by hugging him and holding him and wishing to God that she knew some way to make his screams stop. She had not yet asked him about his nightmares, and she never intended to.

After a quick kiss to Hans’s forehead, Anna untangled her limbs from his and got out of the bed. She stretched as she made her way to the vanity, then pulled a brush out of the drawer, considering the best way to attack her hair with it. The princess gasped and closed her eyes as a memory surfaced, her heart suddenly feeling cold.

_“You have to start with the ends, otherwise it’ll hurt!”_

_“Like thi- ow!”_

_Her older sister laughed, taking the brush from her. “Just let me do it…” She held Anna’s hair tight as she brushed, making sure that her sister wouldn’t feel the painful tugging as she worked the tangles out. Anna sighed happily._

_“I love you, Elsa.”_

_“I love you too.”_

Anna dropped the brush and brought her hands to her face, doubling over with the emotion that suddenly wracked her body. She longed to be close to her sister again- she had come so close the night of the coronation, but then she had gotten engaged to Hans and Elsa had thrown everyone out and ran to her room and hadn’t come out since. She hadn’t even attended the wedding, which broke Anna’s heart every time she thought about the empty spot in the church.

The princess sat up slowly, tears running down her face. She did her best to keep her sobs quiet; she didn’t want Hans to see her in this state. After a few minutes, she was able to compose herself, wiping her eyes and getting her powder out to make her nose look less red. She could see Hans in the mirror, still sound asleep, a little smile on his lips and his arm around a pillow where her body had been.

This.

This was what she really wanted, right? Hans loved her. After living so long without being close to someone, he had shown up, and he had been perfect. When she was with him, she could almost forget about Elsa completely. It was only the moments when he wasn’t talking or laughing with her, when she was alone with her thoughts that her sister crossed her mind.

Anna sighed. She had Hans. But to have him, she had to give up her sister.

But as long as they loved each other, it was worth it.

She hoped.

☼ ☼ ☼ 

She was beautiful.

He knew in the morning that fact would be slightly less true (his first instinct upon seeing her bedhead was to get his sword), but in this moment, she was angelic. Her long lashes fluttered against her cheek as she snored lightly, the warmth from the fireplace giving her a light blush. Her hair was wavy from the braids she wore that day, and it was spread on the pillow like a halo, or a sunburst. She shifted, turning her head toward him, and the firelight glinted against something. Hans felt a smile creep onto his face. Even from his spot across the room, he could see the saliva already present on her open mouth, threatening to drip onto the pillow. The prince chuckled quietly, moving from his chair to the bed and bending down to kiss the drool away.

He was half an inch away from her lips when he stopped himself.

_You haven’t won yet, Hans._

All at once his head was filled with his demons; the ones who whispered and repeated every single one of his flaws and mistakes, the ones who taunted and coerced him, the ones whose voices sounded so curiously similar to the voices of his brothers.

_You’re not going soft, are you?_

_She’s a blithering idiot, especially if she thinks she feels something for someone as pitiful as you._

_Do you like her, Hans?_

_Do you want to be an idiot like her, Hans?_

He staggered back over to the chair, slumping into it and sliding his hands over his ears.

“No, no, no, no…” He murmured, his voice low.

He still had so much to do. He was being weak right now, and there was no time for that. A week into their marriage and he hadn’t even thought of a proper way to kill the queen yet.

It wasn’t his fault. His life since the night of the coronation had been a whirlwind, what with convincing the princess that her sister’s blessing didn’t matter, getting everything organized for the wedding, Anna constantly shoving him into dark corners to-

Hans swallowed. He could think about that later. Now was the time to plan.

He raised himself from the chair and made his way to the vanity, a small gasp escaping him as he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, crimson shadows making his features sharp and angry. He grabbed a candlestick and an egg-shaped container that held some of Anna’s jewelry, pretending they were the royal scepter and orb. When he glanced back at the mirror, he swore he could see a crown atop his head.

He watched his lips curl upward, his eyes determined and shining.

This.

This was what he really wanted, and he knew it. He could already feel the power coursing through his veins, and it felt good. He would be king, he would be great, he would be acknowledged and respected by the whole kingdom…

A noise from Anna jolted him from his fantasy, and he dropped the objects in surprise. He turned around to glance at her, snoring happily, and he felt something like guilt stab at his heart.

As long as everything went according to plan, it would be worth it.

He hoped.


End file.
